Everyday Occurances
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: Title still in the works, sorry. And sorry to all the GM shippers, not yet. But I swear, it will be there... Eventually. Right now, Daisy gets a turn... But, as I'm not fond of her, I'll be getting rid of her soon.


This is my first attempt at DLM. And it's only based on the first season.... A friend of mine lent his DVDs to me and I promised him a fic. So, Yrag, here it is:

Everyday Existence

It started out a day like any other day. Or whatever you want to say. I woke up early, not a first since I began popping souls for a living.... unliving. Late to bed, early to rise, makes a Reaper grumpy, angry, and tired.

I tried to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned for almost an hour before giving up. I threw the blanket off me and got up. Since I was already awake, might as well start the day, right?

So the first thing I did was take a nice, _long_, hot shower. Who gives a fuck whether I used up all the hot water on Daisy? _I_ was the one paying the bills. _She_ was just freeloading. At least I got the bigger room. And being up earlier than usual, I could give her a piece of her own medicine.

The devious laughter, while only done mentally, echoed in my ears. I just stood there a while, letting the water's heat wash away the groggy remanets of whatever dream I had. Steam rose all around me in clouds. Nice and relaxing.

There was a knock on the door, followed by "Georgia?" I tried ignoring her, but it didn't work. She didn't just go away. She knocked louder, calling my name again.

"There's nobody in here named 'Georgia'. There's 'George' and 'Millie', but no 'Georgia'." She kept knocking. "Go away Daisy!" Under my breath I added, "If you have to pee, do it outside like the bitch you are."

"I heard that Georgia. Now let me in." She turned the knob. 'Crap!' I forgot to lock the door.

I peaked my head out from behind the curtain, making damn sure the rest of my body was hidden. "I'm in here! GO AWAY!" The doorknob clicked back into place.

"Do you plan on staying on in there all day, Georgia? Other people need to use the bathroom, too, you know." I smirked. Now she knew what it was like. I wasn't planning on getting out until I was as wrinkly as a raisin.

I wanted to say I felt sorry for Daisy, but I didn't. She had it coming to her. And I just felt privileged to be the one dishing out her just rewards.

Or maybe I just needed more sleep.... I _was_ sounding grumpier than usual, and that's saying something. I spent an hour and a half in the shower before I got tired of it. There's only so long you can spend staring at the tiled walls of a shower before you can't stand it anymore. I then took my time drying off and getting dressed. I wanted to make Daisy wait as long as I could.

I think that, that was the longest I've ever spent in the bathroom at one time. Of course, I think, no I'm sure, Daisy has still spent longer. But I digress. The point is, I spent far longer in the bathroom than I ever thought manageable. I even fixed up my hair. And I mean more than my usual style. I think I even had a french twist or something in there....

Anyway, I got out of the bathroom, there Daisy was, right in front of the door. Man, talk about obsessive. The second I stepped out, she rushed in, slamming the door behind her. I just rolled my eyes and went downstairs to make a pot of coffee. I knew Daisy wouldn't 've, she just isn't the type for any kind of real work. Even if it was as simple as making coffee.

Much to my surprise, however, there was a pot already made. I couldn't believe my eyes, Daisy actually _did_ something? Other than prune and whine I mean. "'Ello, Georgie." That explained it. Daisy didn't have me to make the coffee, so she called over puppy–dog Mason. And of course, he came running. No offense to him, he's a great friend (and really useful when you need to do something less than legal) , but he's not very bright. At least when it comes to a pretty face. He'd do almost anything for Daisy, just on the off chance she'd _kiss_ him. Jeez, talk about desperate....

"Hi." I responded in my usual monotone voice. I turned to him. He had a Cheshire grin on his face. And not much else. "Making yourself at home I see." He had on.... very little. Actually, all he was wearing was his "Union Jack" underwear. His grin broadened.

"Well, this _was_ my house. I just graciously gave it to you." His smug smile was ever–present. "Besides, I just haven't gotten dressed yet." It took me a minute for his words to sink in. He didn't.... He.... with _Daisy_? I was shocked. I was in disbelief. I mean, it's Daisy.

"You didn't.... You had sex...." I put on my good–for–you face. He was my friend, I had to be supportive. Even if I felt like killing Daisy with my bare hands. I had to look like I was happy for him actually getting laid. Male prerogative and all. "Daisy finally gave in to your endless charm. I never thought I'd see the day." I went back to making myself a cup of coffee. "Thanks for making the coffee by the way." I called back to him as I headed back to my room, Mason's old room.

"You're welcome." I heard as I reached my door. When I got in, I closed and locked the door behind me, and sat down on the bed to finish my coffee. As I sat there, I couldn't help wondering about all the times Mason had had sex in that room, on the very bed I was sitting on. That train of thought led to other trains of thought.... And I _really _didn't want to deal with the train of thought I ended up on. I quickly downed the last of my coffee and left the two lovebirds to their own devices, empty coffee mug still on my bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if it's OOC, but I'm only going on the first season. I don't have cable, and therefore, have no way of seeing the second season.... yet.... Anywhoo..... Hope you liked. Please Read and Review. Tell me what I need to fix. Was George too.... not George? Was Mason? Daisy? I need feedback to know what to change for the better..... As I've said.... I'm new to the series.

(I don't mind hearing what you liked about it, either...;) )


End file.
